Saying Goodbye
by BluAyu
Summary: The LEP doesn't like the idea of Holly being with Artemis on her missions, so they force Holly to say Goodbye to her friend. But when she says goodbye, will really mean goodbye? Will they really just settle for being friends...emotions will stir! Read for


Saying Goodbye  
  
Amaramia  
  
(Author's Note:. Artemis Fowl doesn't belong to me...or I'd be rich, and I'm not. This is my first Artemis Fowl fic, I haven't read all of the Artic Incident…I got over to a couple more pages before it ended, yes I have read the 1st book, and the 3rd I haven't. read at all, but I have heard some spoilers about it…heh… well read, rate, and review!)  
  
Holly shook her head. Stupid, she had become friends with the mud-boy and was ending up never having to see him again.   
  
Arg.   
  
Holly closed her eyes, she was hating every moment of having to break it to Artemis….he was finding anyway to see her again, so Commander Root was finding a way to stop it.   
  
And Holly, as much as it seemed odd to say, she didn't want to say that she couldn't see Artemis ever again.   
  
She wanted to be with him.   
  
Holly glanced at the manor and its halls one last time, she didn't notice but she was crying.   
  
Juliet was the one she bumped into.   
  
"Holly, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked.   
  
"I can't see you guys anymore," Holly's voice quavered.   
  
Juliet looked surprised but then her eyes softened.   
  
"Holly why does that hurt you?" she asked.   
  
"Because, I-I really think the all sudden I-never mind it's really stupid," replied Holly.  
  
Juliet grinned widely.   
  
"Tell him, tell him the situation," she said.   
  
Holly nodded, "Thank you Juliet."   
  
"By the way Holly, tell him that you love him," added Juliet.   
  
"How did you know?" asked Holly.   
  
"The look in your eyes Holly, lost girls eyes, you're crying…for the one you love," said Juliet.   
  
Holly didn't reply.   
  
She knocked on Artemis' door.   
  
"Enter."  
  
Holly tried to wipe her tears away, but more kept falling.   
  
She opened the door, finding Artemis at one of his many computers.   
  
"Artemis," she said.   
  
"Yes Holly? Why have you come? Another mission to solve?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I-I wish Artemis, I really wish it was. It's something else. More important. Our last time together. I guess you don't what I had to do to get here, to say goodbye, "said Holly.  
  
Artemis turned around and stood up, eyes dark blue eyes wide.   
  
"Holly, this is the end I guess. You shouldn't have risked your job for me though…to say goodbye," he said.  
  
Holly laughed through her tears.   
  
"I don't care about that. Finally I meet a human, and male who I actually respect. Everyone over there treats me like I can't do anything because I'm the opposite sex," she replied.   
  
Artemis looked at her, she was trying so hard to make this moment memorable.   
  
Trying so hard to not to have the last moment of her crying.   
  
"You're my friend no matter what Holly. Don't cry over a heartless me through," he said.   
  
Holly shook her head.   
  
"You've grown, changed so much. You're not heartless, I've grown…to lo..no…respect you," she said.   
  
"You wanted to say love," he said.   
  
Holly blushed but nodded.   
  
"It sorta slipped, stupid me," she said.   
  
"No Holly, I…um…love you too," his voice trailed off.   
  
He had never said that to anyone.   
  
Holly looked down at her shoes.  
  
"I guess that's all I wanted to say," she said.   
  
About to walk out the door…she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Wait," murmured Artemis.  
  
"Oh Commander, how could you break these two apart?!" screamed Foaly.   
  
"What do you mean, it's best for the LEP, what's going on?" asked Root.  
  
"It's too cute! They love each other," replied Foaly.   
  
"W-WHAT? A fairy and human? Love? Impossible! Get Short on the communicator. NOW! Hurry up!" exclaimed Root.   
  
Holly glanced at him.   
  
He was on the floor, his head down to not show his tears.  
  
He skid a necklace across the floor.   
  
"Remember me," he said, his voice hurt.   
  
Emotionally.   
  
His heart had been stabbed…  
  
"I will, always," she said, picking up the necklace.  
  
"Short? What in the name of god is going on?" asked Root's voice.   
  
Stupid communicator….she wished they'd leave her alone.   
  
"Nothing Commander I'm heading back," she replied.   
  
"Short, I must ask, do you really love the human?" asked Root.   
  
"And why would you really want to know. You don't care about my concerns," she said.   
  
"Well maybe this one time I do…" said Root.   
  
"Fine then Commander, I am. I'm inlove with the boy," replied Holly.   
  
Root was going to be furious. Holly was waiting for the yelling to come into her ear piece.   
  
There was a long silence.   
  
Artemis looked at her, what the heck was going on.   
  
"If you're going to risk Fowl's life….and yours in your missions, I guess you can stay with him Short. I can't stand to see you all emotionally messed up. You'll be at a bottom rank before you know it like that. Just….stay with Fowl. And it better be worth it," said Root.   
  
"Commander…." Said Holly.   
  
"No need to thank me Short. Just be happy, for Artemis," said Root.   
  
The communicator went off-online.   
  
"Artemis, I…I get to stay," she said.   
  
Artemis glanced up, eyes wide.  
  
"But how?" he asked.   
  
"Heh a long chat with Root," Holly replied.   
  
Artemis grinned.  
  
"Cried for nothing," he said, laughing.   
  
They both laughed together…falling on the floor.  
  
Holly kissed his neck, hugging him.   
  
"I think it's time for a celebration," said Artemis.   
  
"I'm free, no problem with that. One thing Root noticed, and realized that it's hard to say goodbye," said Holly.   
  
Artemis' lips bushed against hers.   
  
"He didn't want to see you suffer," he said.   
  
They lay there, hugging each other, and they'd be together forever.   
  
Over the fact that it was hard to say goodbyes that would never last.   
  
End  
  
(AN: YAY! How do you like it? All in one sitting. It may be a little but crappy since I'm listening to my Pokemon soundtrack…maybe a song from it? It was You…or Don't Say You Love Me…hmm…yeah maybe. Look for some of my other titles as well! Ja ne!   
  
Amaramia 


End file.
